


Once was, as before

by thegreencarousel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: Two illustrations and a mini drabble about Kraglin and Peter.





	Once was, as before

 

Peter will always remember the milestones that Yondu shared with him (especially the unpleasant ones like his first journey out of an airlock) but even so Yondu will always fill that father figure hole in his heart. However it has always been Kraglin who was given the task of tucking Peter back into bed on the nights Peter wandered the Elector with a sore heart and cold feet. He was the one who crawl through the dusty vents in search of Peter when a crew member has indulged too much into the whole "I'll eat'cha boy" skit and frightened said boy into climbing into the walls like a lizard. Point was, Terran wrangling is a duty that has always been Kraglin's. It didn't change even after 25 years and the Elector being 3/4 short of its original girth. Peter still wanders the Elector on sleepless nights but with a heavier heart and this time, Kraglin joins him on the icy floor and the resentment and jealousy that has festered between them is slowly bridged by a mutual grief and longing for simpler times.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so. many. feelings. And I feel like I didn't do the whole introspection into their relationship enough justice but while I can draw alright enough to express it I don't think my writing skills are up to par for that yet. So this is for you all who make me weep with your Kraglins and his relationship with Peter. I totally see Kraglin as one of those young tough guys who intimidates by mohawk and as he gets older and wiser the mohawk gets smaller. Heheh. And also as much as I would like for them to go back to playing happy family after Vol 2 the resentment in Kraglin's voice that started the mutiny isn't something that can be ignored and I really want to expand on that. Well try to anyway. This is cross posted on my tumblr: thegreencarousel where I doodle and 90% babble. And also my sleep cycle is all screwed up so my writing is a bit loopy.


End file.
